


Always

by Punkrockasfrick



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Slow Dancing, brendon gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkrockasfrick/pseuds/Punkrockasfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon can't handle with the stress over the new album. Spencer thinks he knows what to do, but then he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. how cliche is that title amiright?

The room was dim; mood lighting, Spencer chuckled to himself as he swayed slowly with Brendon. He held Brendon by the waist letting the shorter boy lean into his chest. Slow dancing had been Spencer’s go to move whenever he noticed Brendon getting a little too stressed, and with the new album coming out, it seemed to be a nightly occurrence. The two men moved gently to the soft melody counting breaths and steps.

One, two, three, four, fi-

Brendon curled closer to Spencer, hand getting wrapped up in the taller mans shirt as he bit his lip and tried to steady his breath.

One, two, thre-

Brendon’s shoulders shook as he gripped Spencer’s shirt tighter.

One, two, three, fou-

Unable to hold it in any longer the shorter boy choked out a small sob, tears beginning to dampen his partner’s shirt. ‘Mm sorry Spence’ Brendon mumbled weakly into the taller boys collarbone.He had his eyes shut tightly in a desperate attempt to stop the flood of tears, to no success. ‘Shh shh shh s’okay.’ Spencer tried to reassure but Brendon just shook his head as another sob escaped his lips. Spencer eased a little out of the death grip Brendon held, attempting to lead the boy to the bed. Brendon made it about half way before his legs buckled and he collapsed on the rug. Spencer caught him before he hit the ground and tried to lift him towards the bed but Brendon just curled up tighter on the floor, the sobs coming harder and faster now. Spencer sighed sitting on the floor and pulling the shaking boy into his lap. The drummer didn’t know what to do; this was so unlike Brendon’s usual bubbly self. He absently rubbed the shaking boys shoulder.

Up, down, up down.

Brendon curled closer into the other man and tried to remember how to breathe. Spencer didn’t say anything, only readjusted his arms so he could plant kisses atop Brendon’s head over and over, silently hoping it'd calm him down.

One, two, three, four, five.

Spencer had no clue how long they sat there, but eventually the sobbing stopped, leaving the couple curled up in silence. After a few moments Brendon looked up at Spencer, red eyed and tear streaked ‘I love you so much’ he mumbled, voice coming out a little weaker than he would have liked. Spencer smiled softly as he wiped some of the tears away. ‘I love you too Bren, Always.’


End file.
